Missing Piece
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Glitch gets lost and ends up at the beach, meeting a handsome blonde lifeguard while he looks for his best friend.  Warnings: Yaoi BoGlitch


Title: Missing Piece

Pairing: BodiexGlitch

Summary: Glitch gets lost and ends up at the beach, meeting a handsome blonde lifeguard while he looks for his best friend.

Warnings: Yaoi

Glitch felt stupid.

Somehow Glitch wandered a bit too far from Mo while they explored the big city, and now he couldn't find the Prankster anywhere. The prodigy was freaking out, eyes darting and searching for the familiar orange hoodie and warm smile.

Glitch had never felt so lost before.

He was helpless, stranded on the side waiting for his partner to come back. What if Mo left him here? What if Mo didn't care anymore and just abandoned him just as his friends did? Glitch could feel his chest tighten and his eyes burn. His past began to flash before his eyes, his grief and loneliness welling up in his chest. He couldn't escape the cruelty, he was mocked and called a freak. He was never part of the group. It didn't matter that he was some sort of dancing prodigy, he was still the loser from Japan, the kid who would never fit in.

The passing people would ignore him and simply walk on by, never even sparing the lost child a second glance.

Glitch had to leave, had to get away from this crowd of people, to run away and never face that place where he was tormented. Glitch finally saw the beach, shimmering with happiness and glee. Everyone had a friend here, everyone was with the people they loved. Glitch felt so out o place, he was wearing his usual clothes while everyone was splashing around in their bathing suits.

Mo wasn't here either.

Continuing his search, Glitch stayed off to the side, scanning the area for his beloved friend. People playing volleyball, children running, and finally a group of people playing basket ball. Glitch sighed as he found a bench to sit on, slumping down in defeat.

Glitch tried to focus on the soaring gulls, to watch the game, to enjoy the happy scene that laid before him, but he couldn't quell the fear of abandonment, the fear of being lost forever, the fear of never seeing Mo or his warm smiled ever again.

The young dancer started choking up again, trying to keep a stiff upper lip and force back tears. Glitch could feel some warm tears spill over and some sobs escaped his lips but he kept staring at the kids playing and the people having fun, Glitch just couldn't be happy without Mo.

"Hey kid, are you lost?" a smooth deep voice inquired. Glitch rubbed his eyes and finally noticed the man in front of him. His blonde hair glowed with the sun and his blue eyes swirled with concern. Glitch couldn't even speak, so he nodded instead. The tall man held out a hand in front of Glitch, "Here take my hand and I'll see if I can help you find your parents, I'm a lifeguard by the way." Glitch flushed and hesitantly took the lifeguard's hand, noticing the I.D. swinging from the older man's shorts.

Glitch was led around the beach with the lifeguard asking about if he could spot them anywhere. Glitch pouted, "I'm not looking for my parents, my friend is supposed to be takin' care of me. His name's Mo and he's got an orange hoodie." The blonde laughed and smiled brightly at Glitch, making the boy squirm and blush.

The lifeguard's smile was so inviting and almost loving, it's brightness could rival the sun's.

Glitch hurriedly looked away, instead blankly staring at the smoothie shack instead. "Hey how about I buy you a smoothie and we'll see if I can get Emilia to help as well." Glitch stayed quiet and was dragged by the blonde anyways. "Hey kid don't worry about paying, I get smoothies for free so just pick one and I'll get it for you." Glitch got the sweetest drink they hand and began sipping away. The second the smoothie touched his tongue he smiled, the sweetened coconut milk slipping down his throat and calming him down. Chuckling filled the air and Glitch snapped his head and saw the lifeguard laughing at him. His face heated up, "What's so funny?"

The blonde smiled again, somehow becoming even more beautiful than before, "You should smile more often kid, and I'm glad you're finally calming down." With a small pout he replied, "Hey stop callin me kid, I'm Glitch." With another laugh the blonde complimented Glitch on his creative name and called a woman over. Glitch relaxed and gave a shy smile back at the blonde. Glitch happily waited and watched as the blonde talked with the lady lifeguard named Emilia.

Emilia smirked, "Hey Glitch, I'm one of Mo's old friends and I just called him so he'll be here in a bit,"she barely stifled a laugh, "Man he was freaking out so much, I've never seen him so discombobulated!" Glitch brightened at the mention of Mo, his chest bloomed with warmth, Mo was worried about him. Emilia gave a quick wave and left the two boys alone again.

Glitch now felt uncomfortable with the other man beside him, and he was almost finished with his smoothie, slurping up the last bits from the cup. He got up and threw away his trash, feeling the blond's gaze follow his every movement. Glitch walked back and squirmed in his seat. "So..."Glitch nervously whispered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Glitch jumped up and gave the blonde a weird look. "What? No, he's my friend! Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Lifeguard?" With raised hands and shaking his head furiously, "No no no, I'm sorry, I just thought cause...well...you kinda act all love struck and stuff when he's mentioned." Glitch paled and almost passed out at the suggestion of him being in love with Mo.

It was a painful reminder that Mo would never love him as much as Glitch did, and the Mo's heart belonged to someone else. Glitch remembered the light rejection along with the promise of being bro's instead. Glitch was still recovering from the heart break, but he could never actually see himself with Mo.

The lifeguard once again became worried as the boy began to loose balance, reaching out and catching the boy before he could fall, "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, I'm such an idiot, stupid stupid Bodie!" Glitch looked back up at the blonde beating himself up and giggled, "So you name's Bodie? Well thanks a bunch for helping me out." Bodie stopped and blushed, "Well, it's my job to help people, and I just couldn't leave you all alone and lost." They both exchanged a smile and Glitch had to rip his eyes from the gorgeous man next to him.

Glitch could feel something hang in the air, and although it was comfortable, it felt like something was still left unsaid, that something was missing.

Mo arrived and glomped the boy, both relieved and extremely pissed off at finding Glitch. He not only hugged but scolded Glitch for wanderin, making him promise to never do it again.

Bodie smiled once again and Glitch could feel his heart melting, and his cheeks flush just like when he was lovestruck with Mo's smile. Bodie grabbed Glitch before they left and proposed that they hang out in the future. Glitch smiled and agreed as well. With a few more shuffled and shy smiled they began to head off, glitch could still sense the missing piece between himself and Bodie.

Glitch couldn't help but smile though, they would find that missing piece in no time.


End file.
